dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
House Cousland
The Couslands are a noble family from Ferelden. From their seat, Castle Cousland, they rule the teyrnir of Highever, one of only two remaining teyrnirs in Ferelden, giving them wealth and power second only to the royal family. However after the Fifth Blight ended late Teyrn Bryce Cousland's Second born Son married Queen Anora Mac Tir in exchange for supporting her claim to the Throne. History The outpost of Highever was originally held by the Elstan Family, who were a secondary branch of the then-freeholder family of Howes. During the Towers Age, Bann Conobar Elstan was murdered by his wife, Flemeth, thus ending the bloodline. Sarim Cousland, captain of Conobar's guard, took the lands and title.The Couslands declared their independence fromAmaranthine, starting a war that lasted thirty years. When the war ended, Highever won its independence and possession of half the land that had once been southwestern Amaranthine. Highever became a teyrnir during the Black Age. Previously, the Couslands held only the minor title of Bann. During the lycanthrope plague, Bann Haelia Cousland or Mather Cousland according to other sources, gathered the lords together under the Cousland banner to drive the werewolves out of their lands, thus earning the title of Teyrn. During the Unification of Ferelden, Teyrna Elethea Cousland fought King Calenhad in an attempt to maintain Highever's independence. When King Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrna Elethea led the local banns against him, but Calenhad won. After Elethea's men were defeated, Calenhad asked her to swear fealty. She did, thus allowing the Couslands to retain the teyrnir. In the beginning of the Storm Age, the Couslands conspired with Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden in theGrey Wardens' attempted rebellion. The rebellion was betrayed to King Arland by politicians before it began, and the king's guard ambushed their meeting place, with the rebels barely managing to escape. The Couslands were not so lucky however. King Arland executed the Cousland Teyrn and a number of others, and then sent soldiers to Soldier's Peak to stamp out the remainder of the rebellion. During the rebellion against Orlais, the Couslands opposed the Orlesian rule. However, Arl Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine supported the Orlesians and this resulted in several bitter battles between Amaranthine and Highever. Eventually the Couslands manage to capture Harper's Ford and hang Tarleton Howe for his treachery. Unlike his father, Rendon Howe was part of the rebellion like his uncle Arl Byron Howe. Rendon and Bryce Cousland fought beside each other at the battle of White River, becoming two of the fifty rebels who survived the defeat. Thereafter, Arl Rendon Howe was a great friend of the Couslands. Fifth Blight Arl Howe later betrayed the Couslands, using the chaos of the Fifth Blight as his route to power. Teyrn Cousland had called together the forces of Highever and Amaranthine, intending to ride with Howe to support King Cailan against the darkspawn. However, upon arriving at Highever, Arl Howe told Teyrn Cousland that the Amaranthine forces would be delayed for a few of days. Not one to keep the King waiting, Teyrn Cousland sent the bulk of Highever's forces ahead to Ostagar under the command of his eldest son Fergus Cousland, intending to leave with Howe's Amaranthine men once they arrived. After Fergus left the castle, Howe's forces took advantage of the Couslands' weakened defense and made a surprise attack during the night, killing the teyrn, his wife Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, and Fergus' wife Oriana and son Oren, as well as most of the other inhabitants of the castle. Though Fergus was left as the rightful heir to the Teyrnir of Highever, Howe then declared himself the new teyrn. However Both Fergus and his Younger Siblings Alissa and Aedan also survived the assault and joined the Grey Wardens. According to Dairren, the Aedan or Alissa may be chosen to take over the Teyrn instead of their brother. Eventually, however Duncan will rescue the siblings from the surprise attack on Castle Cousland in exchange for joining the Grey Wardens. Following the end of the Fifth Blight, Fergus Cousland inherited Highever and became the next Teyrn. And while Fergus Inherited Control of Highever, Aedan Married Queen Anora Mac Tir, and Alissa married Alistair Therein, thus merging the three Most Powerful Families of Ferelden, and greatly advancing the Families Influence and Wealth. Known Members * Bann Sarim Cousland * Bann Haelia/Mather Cousland * Teyrna Elethea Cousland - She was both an Alamarri and a Fereldan. * Teyrn Ardal Cousland - He was killed at the Battle of Lothering during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden, defending King Vanedrin.3 * Teyrn William Cousland - The father of Bryce Cousland. * Teyrn Bryce Cousland * Teyrna Eleanor Cousland * Fergus Cousland * Aedan Cousland * Alissa Cousland-Therein * Anora Cousland neè Mac Tir * Leliana Cousland * Morrigan Cousland '' * ''Oriana Cousland * Oren Cousland Military and Wealth Standing Army Before Arl Rendon Howe's betrayal the Couslands fielded the Nations Second Largest Army and it's third Largest Navy, the Army was roughly 240,000 Men, with 40,000 Armored Calvary and 20,000 Knights and the rest being Infantry and Archers and the sort. After the Massacre at Highever, Half of the Standing Army remained and It wasn't until the end of the Blight did, House Cousland recover it's loss of Men, Influence and Wealth. After Aedan Cousland, Teyrn Fergus Younger Brother, became the King of Ferelden, as well as the Arl of Amaranthine, despite also being the Nation's Warden-Commander, The Couslands had gained a Branch Family. Furthermore the family gained further Prestige when Fergus and Aedan's Sister, Alissa Cousland, Married Alistair Therein, thereby continuing the Bloodlines of Both Sarim Cousland and King Calenhad, this was further improved when House Therein was given the Teyrnir of Gwaren, as after Teyrn Loghain Was inducted into the Grey Wardens, he lost All claim to his title and lands, and his only Heir was now the Queen, thereby also rendering her unable to inherit. Because of this, House Cousland Was Revitalized, and Was Able to Rejuvenate their Military and Naval Forces in A Very Short Period of Time. Wealth, Lands, and Influence Originally House Cousland Controlled most of Highever and a portion of the Amaranthine Coast, however after the Fifth Blight began, and following Arl Rendon Howe's betrayal the Couslands lost nearly everything, including their Family, The Eldest Son Fergus had Left beforehand and had taken most of their forces, leaving only a Token Defence, which made it easier for the Howe's to take over. It wasn't until Fergus Younger sibling, Aedan Slew Howe in an honorable Single Combat duel to the Death, did the family regain it's Status. Following Aedan's Coronation as Ferelden's King-Consort, after his Wedding to Queen Anora Mac Tir, the Couslands gained even More Wealth, Influence, and Power. Shortly after the Coronation Aedan became the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and Took up residence in the Arling of Amaranthine, essentially becoming it's Arl. This gave the Couslands Control of the Arling to a degree, as Queen Anora Acknowledged her Husband as the Arl, and Aedan became the Head of the Couslands new Branch Family. Also After Alissa Married Alistair Therein, The Previous Kings Bastard Half-Brother, this granted the house further Prestige and allowed the Nearly extinct Therein Family to continue. Along with the Considerable Prestige and Influence Gained From Marrying into the Therein and Mac Tir Families, the Couslands gained an Alliance with a Prominent Antivan Merchant Family, the Atronto's Specifically. This gave them a way to buy and Sell goods from Antiva at a Cheaper and Higher Price Respectively. The Alliance was sealed with a Marriage Pact between Fergus and The youngest Daughter of the Reigning Lord of House Atronto. The Couslands also gained control of Gwaren after Queen Anora Gave control of the place of her birth to the Therein Family, which had become a Cousland Vassal.Category:Cousland Family Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Nobility Category:Ferelden's Category:Ferelden Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Marcher Nobility Category:Grey Wardens Category:Dragon-Hunters Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Dragonriders Category:Demon-Hunters Category:Demonslayers Category:Archdemon Slayers Category:Warriors Category:Nobles Category:Humans Category:Families Category:Royal Families Category:Allies of the Grey Wardens Category:Warden-Commanders Category:Senior Wardens Category:Wardens